


Ride a Cowboy

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: It's cowboy Lee's first rodeo and Kara's the rodeo clown who schools him (in more ways than one).





	

Swiping an arm across her sweating brow, Kara tugged her hat down lower, gaze narrowing as she watched the action from her perch atop the wooden railing. This new guy thought he was hot stuff -- and admittedly those eyes and that jaw were not a bad combination -- but Paco was going to gore the shit out of him if he didn't get a better handle on that--

 _Goddamnit._ Kara hopped down and went running, as the cowboy with the great jawline went flying over Paco's head to sprawl on the ground. The animal was stamping his hooves, head lowered and Kara pumped her legs faster, her pulse ticking up. That shit-for-brains newbie was gonna get trampled.

She whistled, a sharp piercing noise that caught the bull's attention and a grin raced across her face as the massive animal veered away from where the man lay. Paco started to charge, and Kara sprinted faster, launching over a hay bale and into a front tumble across the dry, packed sand. The crowd's cheers echoed faintly in her ears as she popped up and started running again. The billowy red silk blouse she wore was as good as waving a cape at the bull, and Kara changed direction--cutting across the arena diagonally to stay ahead of the animal--circling back to the paddock now that the other clowns had pulled the cowboy out. She could feel Paco gaining ground.

Twenty more strides and she'd be at the fence; Kara pushed harder. She had her hands on the wood, already vaulting up when she felt the shirt snag, the hot breath of the animal gusting down her back, and then a loud ripping noise, but it didn't slow her any. She rolled over the top rail, and a set of hands caught her hips, yanking her down into the safety of the paddock.

"Oh my god," the words were drawled in a deep, unfamiliar voice, one full of surprise and Kara frowned as she stepped free and sagged against the fence to catch her breath. She ripped her gloves off and reached behind her with one hand, fingering the long tear in the silky fabric. Damn. She really liked this shirt.

"Look, buddy, I'm really sorry. I thought I had-" the words died on the cowboy's lips as Kara turned, stripping off her ruined shirt and then the padded vest over her spandex tank. She watched the man's blue eyes drop to her chest and then his jaw followed suit, and she bit back a smirk. Lifting her cowboy hat off, she raked fingers through her sweaty short blonde hair and attempted to finish his sentence.

"Shit for brains?” Kara intoned brightly. ”Because you're friggin' lucky Paco didn't decide to eat you for lunch, jackass."

His had been the last ride of the day and the crowds were already starting to file out of the outdoor arena. Kara pulled her loose drawstring pants down and stepped out of them, then unstrapped the pads over her leggings, tossing them aside. She straightened, hands drifting to her hips as she stared at the guy, who was still watching her with that dumbfounded expression.

"Problem, cowboy?"

"I, uh,--" the guy actually blushed as his eyes drifted up to meet hers. "Lee. I mean, I'm Lee. Adama. I think you just saved my life."

Kara smirked for real this time and ignored his outstretched hand. She picked up her gear and started for the outer gate, the guy dogging her heels.

"So Lee Adama, let me guess: this your first rodeo?"

There was silence and Kara turned her head to see a stubborn look on the guy's face. "I've ridden in a few local comps, but yeah, this is my first time on the competition circuit."

Kara nodded as she headed across the dirt lot to her trailer. She was hot, disgustingly sweaty, and needed a shower and a beer. Maybe both at the same time. 

“Hey Kara. Who’s your friend?” The youngest female rider on the circuit, Louanne “Kat” Katraine sauntered past them, pulling down her sunglasses and aiming a leering once over at Lee. Kara rolled her eyes and didn’t answer. The look annoyed her for some reason she didn’t care to analyze. Plus, the kid was already a pain in the ass; she didn’t need any encouragement.

"Right. Well, pro-tip for ya,” She said, cutting her eyes back to Lee as if they hadn’t been interrupted. “Loosen up on the rope, stud. The steer’ll settle quicker and you’ll have a lot better chance of not getting that pretty mug of yours dragged through the dirt next time.”

He looked at her in bemused consternation. “How do you know all that? You ride?”

“Used to. Won everything there was to win. Got bored.” She said with a shrug. An adrenaline junkie to the core, riding didn’t hold much challenge compared to the rush she got as a clown. There was something about getting down to the bull’s eye level, feeling their breath on your back, and not knowing if you’d be good enough to outpace, outsmart, outrun them.  Kara loved it.

“What you did out there—that was beyond insane!”

“Just doing my job, cowboy.” But a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she reached the steps to her trailer and started up them.

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm, stilling Kara’s motion. ”I’m Lee.” He corrected, tone insistent. then added with a sly smile after a beat, “And you’re Kara.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the sparks shooting under her skin where his fingers circled her wrist. He just stared back at her intently, waiting.  “Oh-kay. Just doing my job, _Lee_.” She shifted but his hand tightened a little, not letting her go.

“Maybe…” Those cool blue eyes narrowed, and Kara felt like he was sizing her up, assessing her. She squared her shoulders, instinctively. “But the others didn’t let their bulls get half as close as you did.” Lee shifted closer and smiled then, deep enough so that dimples showed in each cheek, and Kara couldn’t stop herself from smiling back, pride and something more complicated swelling inside her. “What are you, fearless?"

Her grin faltered. "I know fear." The image of five small fingers slammed in a door and the burning end of her mother's cigarette flashed in her mind. "And I get scared." She shook her head, pushing the images away, then stared back at Lee . "Just not of dying.”

Cool blue eyes darkened slightly under the rim of his ten-gallon, and Lee let go of her arm. A distinct niggle of disappointment tugged at Kara, and she frowned, feeling stupid. He was just another saddlejock, pretty yeah, but what the hell was her problem?

She reached for the door handle, twisting and yanking the door open. “Anyway, it’s been fun, cowboy, but I need—“ The door suddenly slammed shut again. The tanned skin of Lee’s hand braced darkly against the white plastic, his arm snaking over her shoulder. Kara’s breath caught and she turned to find him close, only a breath away. He planted his other hand next to her head too, then shifted closer, his knees bumping hers as his body crowded her in. Kara’s nostrils flared as she sucked in overdue air, her chest rising enough to brush Lee’s.

“So, then, what scares you?” His voice dropped low with the uttered words, his breath hot on her cheek, and Kara’s mouth went dry. She stared into eyes that seemed suddenly familiar, a feeling like déjà vu taking hold. Lee’s gaze was oddly knowing, like he could see right through her, and for a second, Kara was frozen and all she could think was: _you_. But then the adrenaline kicked in, rushing through her body and lighting her up like she was back in the ring, facing down any other savage beast, and her momentary hesitation disappeared. Without a second thought, she reached up and fisted her hand in Lee’s chambray shirt and yanked him closer, her mouth fusing to his.

Thankfully, he was a much quicker study at this than he was at bull-riding. His lips parted under hers and the kiss deepened, the slide of tongues and teeth hot and wet and just dirty enough to make Kara’s toes curl in her boots. She slid her arms around his waist, hands roaming from his broad back down to squeeze his tight denim-clad ass. Lee groaned into her mouth, and dizzy with lust, Kara pulled back finally and breathed into his ear. “Maybe you should come in and find out.”

The last word hadn’t even died on her tongue when he wrapped an arm around her and hauled Kara into him so he could yank the door open behind her. They stumbled into her trailer and Kara dropped her gear, then pulled Lee's hat off and tossed it aside. She grinned and reached for his buttons, nimble fingers stripping off both his and her clothes in record time. She reached out and cupped his face, kissing him deeply, even as she walked them both backwards towards her bed. She planted her hands on his chest and shoved and Lee fell back onto the thin mattress.

His body was hard, cut muscles bulging everywhere, his swollen cock straining up like a particularly phallic saddle horn from a thatch of dark hair between his solid thighs and Kara licked her lips and climbed on. She straddled his hips, seeing no need for foreplay, her body already primed from the rush of battle, and lowered herself onto him. Twin sighs escaped their lips at the contact and then Lee's hands found her hips, gripping tight and he moaned, long and low as Kara started rocking atop him. He thrust his hips faster, matching her rhythm and pulled her down to him, head straining up to latch his mouth onto a nipple, sucking hard. Kara hissed out a breath, nails digging into his chest, as she started groaning and cursing, orgasm building already.

Arms locking around her, Lee grabbed Kara and rolled her under him. The shift in positions made him slide deeper inside and Kara groaned, hitching her hips higher and locking her legs around his waist. Close, she fumbled for his hand, then slid it between their bodies, pressing his thick fingers against her clit. He fastened his mouth to her throat, their fingers stroking together until Kara broke, keening his name as her body tightened then exploded like a sprung coil, waves of pleasure coursing through her. She shook and tensed and when she finally relaxed, Kara's eyes fluttered open to find him hovering over her, just staring, and she shivered again at the intensity on his face. His fingers shifted under hers, still trapped between their bodies, and he lifted her hand away, pressing her wrist down to the bed above her head. "Lee-" she said, unsure what would come next, but he ducked and covered her mouth with his, kissing her slow and long, his tongue twining languidly with hers. He didn't move otherwise, just laying still, filling her, and a whimper sounded deep in her throat. "Lee," she tried again, but this time it came out like a plea, and he finally started moving, thrusting, long steady deep strokes, hard enough to push her up the bed, and his mouth fixed to her throat. "Kara, Kara, Kara," he murmured her name into her skin as she tilted her hips to meet his thrusts again, rocking together faster and faster until he groaned and shuddered, his hips stuttering to a halt finally.

Kara sighed, contentment making her lazy now, and Lee rolled off her, their breath coming in heavy unison as they lay side by side. Lee was far from the first saddlejock she'd bedded, but it'd never gone quite like this. The sex had been amazing, but also different... strangely intimate, and for the first time in a long time, Kara was shocked to find herself wanting more. She shifted to look at Lee, his handsome face peaceful in repose, eyes closed, skin sheened with sweat, and she grinned.

Good thing her shower was big enough for two.


End file.
